


The Meteor Doesn't Hit Earth

by broncno



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Apocalypse, End of the World, F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, Love Confessions, YOLO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broncno/pseuds/broncno
Summary: “We can do anything. If it misses us we aren’t the only one’s thinking about death.” Kara looks up at the dorm room ceiling. “We have time, Lee. We have all the time in the world.”The one-shot in which NASA predicts a meteor will become a meteorite and will destroy the entire planet.





	The Meteor Doesn't Hit Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate description: Kara and Lena are doomsday preppers.

“We are going to die tomorrow,” Kara says. The pair lay on top of Lena's bed. Kara cranes her neck to see the sun setting out of the brunette's window. She relaxes and squeezes Lena’s hand that she hold in her own. “We are going to die tomorrow and we never did anything.”  
  
“Kara,” Lena sighs. “The meteorite might miss us.”  
  
“Do you really believe that Lena?” Kara says. “Is that why you have the NASA website open? Are you going to know the exact moment it is too late and we are doomed to die? Our own personal doomsday clock.”  
  
“Kara,” Lena sighs. She rests her head against the blonde. “What could we do? We can't stop it.”  
  
Kara’s fingers rakes through the brunette’s hair. “We can do anything. If it misses us we aren’t the only one’s thinking about death.” She looks up at the dorm room ceiling. “We have time, Lee. We have all the time in the world.”  
  
Lena’s fingers tighten around Kara’s shirt. “Not enough to do everything that needs to be done,” she says. She sits up causing the blonde to follow. Green eyes stare into blue. “Kara, when we die, I just want you to know that you are my dearest and closest friend in the entire world.”  
  
Kara smiles a light smile. “Lena, so are you,” she says. “You are my favorite person in the entire world… that’s about to blow up because of giant piece of rock.”  
  
The brunette rolls her eyes. “I don’t think that’s how it works.”  
  
“Well it’s not like _you_ are going to be alive to witness the aftermath.”  
  
Lena quirks an eyebrow. “Oh, I’m not? Here I thought I was immortal. Shame.”  
  
Kara lets out a big belly laugh. “Maybe you are,” her laughs turn into small giggles. “Maybe you've been pulling my leg this entire time.”  
  
Lena reaches down and tugs on the other’s leg. “What?” She asks, innocently. “Like that?”  
  
“Oh!” Kara says, tackling her.  
  
Laughter escapes from the two as limbs untangle from limbs until it dies down. Kara is above Lena, straddling her. Her hands are on either side of the brunette’s head. Blue eyes lock onto green as they stare at one another.  
  
“I don’t want to die Lena,” Kara whispers. “But I don’t want to live and you not be there.”  
  
“I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
“We are going to die tomorrow,” she says. Blue eyes start to look at the lips below them. “We are going to die tomorrow and we never did anything.”  
  
“We can skip class,” Lena says.  
  
A grin escapes on to Kara’s face. “Did Lena Luthor just suggest to skip class?” She hums. “The world must really be ending.”  
  
“If it doesn’t end I’ll say I had the flu or something.”  
  
“I just can’t believe it. Lena Luthor actually wants to skip class and is willing to lie to get away with it!” Kara winks at the girl below her. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell your professors.”  
  
“You better not,” she huffs. “You’re skipping with me.”  
  
“Do you want us both to have the flu as the excuse?”  
  
Lena’s pale skin quickly flushes. “I mean,” she clears her throat. “If that is what you want.”  
  
“I guess we both have the flu.”  
  
They stare at one another for a second. Kara’s muscles strain next to Lena’s head and Kara can see the girl gulp a few times.  
  
“I’m going to go take a shower,” Lena squeaks out. “I want to be nice and clean when the earth ends.” She sits up and their hips meet. “ _Now_. I want to take a shower _now_.”  
  
Kara quickly climbs off the shorter girl and watches as she rushes around the room, looking for her shower items. “Have fun!” She calls out as the door almost closes to the bathroom. She groans and lays back on the bed. “Have fun? Really Kara?”

 

* * *

  
Lena, nice and squeaky clean, watches Kara as she stuffs her backpack full of what they need for their last day on earth. “Why do we need a change of clothes?” She asks. “We are going to be dead in…” Lena cranes her head to look at NASA’s countdown timer. “Six hours.”  
  
Kara looks up from the bag. “We’re going to be dead in less than a day. I don’t know if the dinosaurs got it better.”  
  
Lena snorts. “They didn’t.” The blonde furrows her eyebrows. “They were all dumb creatures incapable of emotion. They were reptiles.”  
  
“Didn’t we evolve from lizards?”  
  
The brunette rolls her eyes. “That’s different than dinosaurs. We’re humans. We’re farther in evolution.”  
  
Kara sets the shirt down and pivots, looking at Lena. Her eyes are wide and her crinkle is very much on her brow. “Maybe the world has to reset. Maybe we are getting too advanced. Maybe-“  
  
“Maybe,” Lena interrupts, “We should stay away the theoretical.” She stands up and walks towards the taller girl. “Kara, you said it yourself that we need to live in the moment. ‘We never did anything,’ I think is what you said. We need to enjoy these six hours. Not worry about what we will never know.”  
  
Kara flashes Lena a small smile. “Lena, did I ever tell you how smart you are?”  
  
“Oh stop it! Keep packing so we can actually have fun.” Once Kara turns away, Lena smiles a huge smile. She clears her throat and shakes her head. “So, what are we going to do Kara?”  
  
“We are driving to the conservatory.”  
  
“ _What?_ ”  
  
“What?” Kara shrugs. “I thought it would be pretty to see the giant piece of rock enter our atmosphere. It’s not something you see everyday.”  
  
“It might be the last thing we ever see.”  
  
“You’ll be there.” There’s a pause before Kara clears her throat. “It’ll be nice. See the world end in complete peace. We’ll be side-by-side looking up at the stars.”  
  
“Okay,” Lena whispers. “We can go. It’ll be beautiful.”  
  
“Yes,” Kara says. “It will.”  
  
The a lull in the conversation as Kara finishes packing the backpack and Lena watches the computer slowly run out of battery. No reason to plug it in if they are all going to die in a few hours.  
  
“Ready to go?” Kara asks. The backpack rests on one shoulder and the keys dangle from her fingers. “Ready to see the end of history?”  
  
“I’m skipping History so this better be something historic.”  
  
Kara repositions the backpack on her back. “I promise,” she says. “It will be. You won’t forget it. Dead or Alive.”  
  
“National City Conservatory here we come.”

* * *

As one hand grips the steering wheel, Kara's free hand plays with Lena's as they reach the base of the looming mountain. "You know," Kara starts. "I choose NCU because I could disappear above the clouds and see the stars. They go on for miles and miles. No other city besides..." Her brow scrunches together, "Honolulu offered that." She side eyes the brunette. "Don't quote me on that." She clears her throat before continuing. "I didn't want to go to school there because I would be distracted by more than just the stars. NCU had an observatory. I loved that."

"Have you gone before?" Lena asks. Kara feels the green eyes studying her. "Have you escaped it all to go see the stars."

Kara hums. Her fingers leave Lena's hand to pick up her water bottle. She swallows a mouthful of water. "Do you remember when we met?" She gives Lena the water bottle before the brunette has a chance to answer. "It was a party and I got in a fight with Mike. I didn't want to stay in a room with a bunch of Mike's so I left. I went outside, started walking back to my dorm, but then I saw something." Kara bites the inside of her cheek before continuing. "Or should I say someone."

"Me," Lena says. She reaches out for the blondes hand and they hold onto each other. "I was alone in the middle of the quad looking like an idiot." She softly laughs. "I was alone but it was quiet. I wish I could say why I was there but I just don't remember. I just remember sitting in those wooden chairs looking up at the cloudy sky."

"I walked up to you and said 'beautiful stars tonight' or something like that," the blonde muses. "You said 'they are always beautiful.' I think in that moment I realized that I..."

Silence over takes the car. Lena squeezes Kara's hand a few times before letting go. A 30 minutes to go until observatory sign passes the car.

* * *

The observatory is empty when Kara and Lena arrive. Lena muses that this is because when you work in the field of stars, a meteorite this size is doomsday. Kara sets the blanket up near the car and they lie down. The sky twinkles and shines above them.

"We are going to die today," Lena whispers. She grabs Kara's hand and squeezes it. "We are going to die today never having done something."

Green and blue eyes stare up at the dark sky.

"Lena?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm in love you." Kara's voice cracks at the end. "I'm in love with you and I'm sorry I just let you know."

Lena sucks in air and silence surrounds the pair. Kara closes her eyes and wishes that the meteor would come faster.

Lena sniffles next to her. "Kara why did it take you until we might _die_ for you to tell me?" Kara feels Lena's hand shaking in her own. "We might die soon. Oh god." A sob escapes from her mouth. The brunette sits up causing Kara to open her eyes and see the girl wipe away her tears. "How long did you know? How long were you keeping this to yourself?"

"Lena-"

"No!" She whips around stares at the blonde. "I thought that I was always going to just be pining after you. I have been friend zoned so many times by you that it doesn't that I can't even remember them. You can't say that you are in love with me when we are going to die in a few hours!"

Kara sits up and grabs Lena's face in her hand. She brushes a stray tear that falls from one of the shorter girl's eyes. "But I said it," she whispers. "I said it Lee and I don't regret that. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm in love with you too. I've always been in love with you."

Blue eyes shift down to Lena's lips. "I have been in love with you since that day when you were looking up at the cloudy sky. You said 'they are always beautiful...' just like you. Lena you are always beautiful and it never ceases to amaze me. Even right now you are so-"

Lena dives forward and lips are on lips. Teeth clash with one another and salt water makes it way onto their tongues. Hands tangle into hair and hands clasp onto hips. A battle for life ensues, but not against one another. Lena pulls at Kara's lip before pulling away panting and crying. They stare at one another. A tear escapes from Kara's eye.

"I don't want to die," the blonde says. "I don't want to die because I haven't had enough time with you... with us. We need more time. We need more than a few hours. I need a lifetime with you, Lena. I need more trips to the observatory. I need more chances to look at clouds with you. I want a dog." Kara leans forward and kisses Lena nice and slow before pulling away. "More importantly, I want you. I need you." She pauses and stares into those beautiful green eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Suddenly, a twinkle from above catches the two girls focus and they look up. A giant piece of rock, a meteor, flying by the earth. Close enough that it looks bigger than a star but far enough away that there is no fear. It takes about a minute for it to get all the way across the the horizon. The two girls let go of the breath they were holding.

Kara looks over to Lena. A smile on her lips. "Do you think that was the doomsday rock?" she asks. "Do you reckon that NASA was wrong?"

Lena rests her head on Kara's shoulder. "All I know is that I am alive with you," she says. "I think we now get that lifetime together."

"I also feel the flu coming over me."

"Well how about that! I think it is coming over me too!"

"Maybe we should go back to your dorm, Lee, and be infected together."

Kara picks up the blanket and the two of them walk back to the car hand in hand.

"I love you, Kara."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](https://broncno.tumblr.com) !


End file.
